Daddy Dearest
by Evermore11
Summary: What if Carlisle had a daughter in his old life? What if no one knew, not even Esme and we know he tells her everything. What if this daughter came back into his life and meets a certain wolf? After Breaking Dawn. Please reveiw, flames welcome.
1. Remembering

**

* * *

**

AN: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

I was five when my father died. It's one of the clearest memories I had in my vampiric life. And yes before you ask I am a vampire. But anyway, like I said this is my clearest memory.

(Flashback)

"Papa?" I asked when I saw him at the doorway putting on his coat. He turned and smiled at me. "Elena," he said why'll walking over and picking me up. "What are you doing up? It's late"

"Where are you going?" I asked ignoring his question.

He sighed but gave me a small smile and walked over to one of the dining room chairs.

"Well, you know how your grandfather is set on killing those blood sucking creatures?" He asked after what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes.

I nodded my head. Papa sighed. "Well I'm going to be joining him tonight with the other men to look for them."

My eyes widened in horror. I knew he shouldn't go. It was too dangerous.

I jumped out of his arms. "You can't!" I screamed at him. He looked surprised by my outburst. "El." He whispered why'll reaching out to me. "No!" I yelled again why'll hugging him with dear life and starting to cry.

My dad tried to calm me down with soothing words but it just wasn't working. I knew something bad was going to happen. It always does.

Eventually my crying stopped and my father took me to my room and tucked me in my bed. He knelt beside my bed and brushed the hair from my face. He smiled slightly at me.

"Elena, my little light, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine ok. You'll always have me with you remember?" He said why'll touching my locket.

I love my locket. It was in the shape on a heart with a key hole in the middle. On the same chain was a little key.

I nodded. He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes." He said and I did. I felt him grab my right hand and slide something cool on my ring finger. I opened my eyes when he told me to and gasped. On my finger was a ring that had the Cullen family crest on it.

My Papa grinned at me why'll I smiled at the ring. "I love you daddy." He smiled at me. "I love you too El." He kissed my forehead and started to sing me my lullaby. Once I was about to fall asleep he left.

Little did I know that was the last time I would see him

(end flashback)

I sighed at the memory and rubbed the ring on my right hand. About 11 years after my father died I was turned into a vampire.

I wonder what Papa would think of me know? Being the one thing that killed him. I closed my eyes and let the rain wash over me.

If only he were alive.

If only Carlisle Cullen, was still alive.

* * *

**An: So what do you think of this fanfic. Please review. I will update this story as soon as possible along with my other fanfic A New Light. **


	2. What up with Carli

**AN: Alright this is the second chapter and it's in Edward's point of view. Yay! ******** Also be sure to check out my poll on my profile. I really need your help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

(Epov)

I was sitting at the piano playing my love's lullaby. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the love seat with Nessie at Alice's feet so she could braid her hair. Jacob and Bella were at the coffee table playing chess with Jacob who was losing horribly. Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch flipping through the channels. Esme was in the garden tending to her flowers and Carlisle was upstairs getting ready for work.

It's been eight years since the love of my life has been changed and my beautiful daughter was born. Nessie looks like she's about fifteen. Her and Jacob have been getting pretty close and soon things are going to change between them. Oh the horror.

I was brought out of my thoughts with Carlisle coming down the stairs. I stopped playing to look at him. "Alright kids, I'm off to work so be good for your mother." He told us while looking directly at Emmett.

Emmett just smiled an innocent smile at him. "Since when are we ever not?" He said. Carlisle sighed and rolled his eyes then headed for the day.

"Goodbye dear." Esme said appearing by his side. He smiled at her, kissed her cheek, and left.

Esme turned to us, "I'm going to the store to get more seeds. The house better be in the same condition as when I leave Emmett." She said glaring at him. "Why does everyone always look at me." He asked throwing his hands in the air.

Alice looked up from doing Nessie's hair. "Cause your you Emmett." She replied then went back to her task. Emmett glared at her. "Shut it Pixie." Esme sighed then left.

Once she left I jumped from the piano bench and turned to Jasper. "Well?" I said to him. He sighed. "Depression, sadness, guilt and a little annoyance but I think that's just from Emmett. You?"

I shook my head. "He's being really careful about his thoughts around me."

"Just the same as last year." Jasper muttered. "What's going on?" Bella asked looking up from her game. "Alice." I said.

Alice turned to Bella. "Around this time of year Jasper and Edward always try to see what Carlisle feels and thinks." She replied. "Why?" Jacob asked speaking for the first time.

This time it was Rosalie who replied. "Because he always feels the same thing and is always careful of his thoughts around Edward during December and it's been going ever since Jasper moved in with us. Well from what we've notice anyway." She said with a shrug.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Ok weird." He said slowly. "Do you think Grandma Esme knows what's wrong with him?" Nessie asked why'll looking at me. I smiled at her. "I don't think so sweetie. Even if she does she's never said anything."

Bella walked over to me and put arms around my waist. I wrapped her arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to me. She kissed my cheek. "Don't worry we can ask Esme when she gets home." I nodded. "All in favor." I asked everyone in the room. Everyone raised their hands. "I'm really curious about this." Jasper said. I nodded in agreement.

Emmett got off the couch and rubbed his hands together. "Well know that we got this settled with, whose up for Extreme Paintball!?" He said. All of us just rolled our eyes and started heading in different directions.

Emmett frowned. "Guys? Guys? Guys!" He whined. "Oh come on. Whose with me? Anyone? Rose? Hello? I'm so aloooooone." Emmett started to dry sob.

Then. "Hay look! A squirrel!"

**

* * *

****An: So here is the second chapter. And thanks to all of you who reviewed. I was very pleased when I saw how many hits and reviews I got. Please review and I will update as soon as possible. The next chapter Carlisle might tell them about Elena but I'm not sure yet.**


	3. Worried

**An: .GOD. I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in a looooooong time. But here is the third chap of DD and I hope you enjoy it. Also thank you for those of you who have reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

(Esme pov)

As I pulled up to the house I noticed it was quiet, too quiet. I slowly made my way up the stairs and reached for the door knob, but before I could touch it the door was swung open by a hyper active pixie. "Esme!" she yelled. "Ali-" but before I could finish Alice dragged me inside and made me sit in one of our armchairs. I looked around the room and saw that all of my kids (Including Jacob) and granddaughter were standing in front of me.

"What's going on?" I asked. They looked at each other then all started talking at once. I only picked up bits and pieces of it. "Carlisle!", "Depressed.", "Years", **"Squirrel!" **Everyone stopped talking and looked at Emmett. He smiled sheepishly and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. I shook my head. My son really could be an idiot sometimes. I heard Edward snort.

"Alright, now will someone calmly tell me what is going on?" I said. They all looked at Edward who started to tell me all about how they've been keeping track of Carlisle and his thoughts. "So do you know anything?" Edward finally finished. I shook my head. "No I don't know anything, but are you sure it's not about a patient dieing or something like that."

"We're sure." This time it was Jasper who spoke. I sighed. Carlisle tells me everything no matter what. What could be so different this time? I stood up. "So what are we going to do?" "We were going to ask him when he gets home." Bella said next to Edward. I smiled at my newest daughter and nodded. Just then I heard tires going down the road to our house. "Well now's our chance to ask him." I said to my children. I turned towards the door waiting for my husband who had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**An:i hoped you liked it and again I am sorry for not updating sooner. If you want the next chapter sooner I need more votes on my profile.**


	4. Truth be told

**Disclaimer: I don't on Twilight or any of its characters

* * *

**

(Cpov)

I sighed. It was good to be back home after a long day at work. I got out of the car and quickly made my way up the stairs. I opened the door and saw Esme standing there. "Hello dear." I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled in response. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. She hesitated a bit before answering. "No nothing's wrong. The kids and I just want to talk to you." "Ok." I answered slowly. The kids headed into the dining room before me.

"Carlisle, take seat." Alice said with such seriousness I had to laugh a little bit. "Am I in trouble?" I asked still chuckling. "Yes." Alice said bluntly. I stopped laughing and looked at her. "You see Carlisle," she said. "We've been noticing something's." "Weird things." Rosalie added. I raised an eyebrow. "What type of weird things?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know, like being all secretive," She started. "Being careful about your thoughts," Edward said. "Feeling guilty," Jasper added. "Or depressed." Rosalie said. "And always in December," Emmett finished. I stared at them open mouthed. They really noticed all those things? "Yes." Edward answered my thoughts.

"So I guess you want to know why?" "That would be nice dear," Esme said putting her hand on top of mine and smiled at me. I smiled back then took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter."

* * *

**An: All right I know i'm being mean stopping here but this is how the story goes so DEAL WITH IT!!**


	5. Bloody Mary

**An: All right, I know some of you ar mad at me because of where I left off on the last chapter but I promise the next chapter will have the cullen's reactions.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of its characters**

* * *

(Epov)

The rain washed down on me as I walked through the streets lost in my thoughts. I sighed as I past by a store window and saw my reflection. My clothes were drenched and my hair was sticking to my body. I looked like a drenched cat. My eyes were practically black so I knew I had to go hunting soon.

Tonight, I decided. I kept on walking towards my apartment trying to get out of the rain. After walking a couple more blocks I finally reached the apartment I've been renting out. I walked in and shut the door. My apartment was actually pretty big. To the left was a living room and kitchen. To my right was the first bedroom and straight ahead was my bedroom. I headed into my bedroom to change into some dry clothes for tonight. I still had about two hours so I took a long relaxing shower.

After I got done showering I changed into a black pleated skirt that had chains on it with a black and red corset that laced up the front and showed my ruby belly button ring. I also and a pair of red peep toe heels.

I straightened my hair but curled the parts that were red. I had dark red lipstick on, mascara, black eyeliner, and red eye shadow. After changing I headed down to my car. My car was a black Hamann Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano **(pic on prof.)**. After getting into my car I headed to a new club called Dusk.

When I reached the club I could hear the music inside and could smell all the alcohol. I walked past the line and all eyes were on me. A girl even had to slap her boyfriend for staring. I rolled my eyes. I walked straight up to the bouncer who was looking me over. "Hi," I said purred. "Well ello love, go right in." He said. I smiled at him then walked into the club.

Love Lockdown by Kanye West was playing. I scanned the crowd then headed over to the bar. "What can I get you?" The bartender asked while smiling at me. "I smiled at him. "Bloody Mary **(Don't know if it's a real drink)**." I replied and he walked off to make it. The bartender handed me my drink and I took it from him smiling. I turned around and scanned the crowd. I saw one guy looking at me. He was tall, at least 6 ft. He had spiky blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans with a gray shirt under a brown leather jacket. He was kind of cute for a human. He smiled at me when he saw me looking and I smiled back. Then I licked my lips and turned away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guy coming over to me. "Hi." I heard someone say next to me. I turned around and saw the guy next to me. I smiled at him. "Hello." I said. The guy held out his hand. "I'm Randy."  
"Elena." I said shaking his hand.

"So Elena you want to dance?"

"_Wow. He gets straight to the point."_

I smiled at and put my hand on his chest. I leaned in closer and I could heart his heart thumping wildly. "Or we could just get out of here." I whispered in his ear. I looked at him and he smiled. I took that as a yes. I took his hand and led him out the back door of the club into the alley. Once out there I kissed him and pushed him up against the wall. His hands wrapped around my waist. I pulled my mouth off of his and started to kiss his neck. I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good like apples and cinnamon.

The monster inside of me was going wild. My teeth grazed his skin.

Then I bit down.

**

* * *

**

**An: So what did you think? i also added pictures of the crest and Elena''s necklace on my profile too so check that out and please review.**


	6. What about her

Previously: "I have a daughter."

* * *

(Cpov)

"You have a d-daughter?" Edward stuttered. I nodded. "As in Nessie, daughter, daughter?" I nodded again. Edward slumped back in his chair. "Whoa," Emmett breathed. I looked around at my family. Pretty much all of them looked shocked, even Alice. "Why didn't you ever tell us or at least me Carlisle?" Esme whispered beside me. I looked at her. "I'm sorry Esme dear. Its, its just that she was very important to me and when I found out she died it was hard to think about her much less talk about her. You're not mad are you?" She smiled at me. "Of course not dear just a little shocked is all." I smiled at her. She was the greatest person ever.

"So you really had a daughter Grandpa?" Nessie asked. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled at me then got a faraway look in her eye. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow. "She's thinking what it would be like to have another aunt to spoil her," he said. I chuckled at my granddaughter. "What was her name Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Elena." I said smiling. "That's a nice name." Alice mused.

"Will you tell us about her Carlisle?" Bella asked me. I nodded. I was about to speak when Emmett cut in. "What I want to know is how you had a daughter. Your 23 years old, give or take a few decades." I sighed. Of course Emmett would want to know this. "Actually dear, I would kind of like to know to." I looked at Esme surprised and she smiled sheepishly. "I second that motion." Jacob said smiling. The rest of them soon agreed after that. I sighed. I guess I would have to tell them. "Fine, but remember this isn't something I'm proud of. Me and a few buddies of mine went to a bar to celebrate my friend's engagement. I had a little too much to drink, there was a cute girl there and one thing led to another. The end."

"Dude, Carlisle had a one night stand. Never thought you had it in you man." Emmett patted me on the back while I glared at him. "Moving on," Jasper said. I smiled gratefully then continued. "Elena's mother died after she was born so I had to take care of her. The girl was obsessed with fairytales. I read one to her every night." I smiled at the memory remembering how she demanded I read one. "She started playing the flute when she was four. She was always so happy and cheerful. Singing around the house and dancing. She liked to draw too." I sighed. Esme squeezed my hand. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Do you know what happened to her?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head. "I was too afraid to hurt her." Rosalie nodded at me understanding.

"Oh. My. God! I have the greatest idea ever!" Alice screamed. I looked at her and saw she was bouncing in her seat. Jasper put his hand on her to calm her down and she stopped bouncing. She smiled at him. "Well what is your great idea Alice?" I asked"We should all go to London and don't even think about saying no because I see us there." I chuckled. "All right Alice we'll go."

"Ye! The plane leaves tomorrow so be ready." She screamed and then she gasped. "I have so much shopping to do. Come on Bella the mall awaits." Alice got up and dragged Bella with her. "Alice let me go!" I heard Bella yell in the other room. Edward growled and followed Bella and Alice with Jasper on his heels. I laughed at them.

"Hay Jake let's go see Charlie." Nessie said to Jacob.

"Sure kid." He replied. The two of them headed outside and to the garage.

"Well it looks like everybody is leaving so I guess Rose and I will just go upstairs." Emmett said them him and Rose raced upstairs and I heard the door bang shut.

"Think we should get out of here?" Esme asked. I nodded at her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**An: So what did you think? If I get more reviews I will updat sooner so review.**


	7. its her

**An: Happy late X-mas guys! hope you had a wonderful Christmas. This is my CHristmas present to you. I know it's a little late but I have been super busy. But I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any characters.**

* * *

**(Cpov)**

I sighed as I stepped out of the airport. I haven't been to London in forever. It felt good to be home. "Come on Carlisle. We've got so many things to do." Alice sang. I laughed at her bouncing up and down with anticipation. I followed her and the rest of my family to the rented Hummer.

I got into the drivers seat and started to drive to the hotel. Once we got to the hotel we checked in and Esme and I went up to our room. "This is beautiful." Esme breathed. I looked around the room. The walls were a dark red. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room that had gold bed sheets. There was a sitting room that had a leather couch and two armchairs with a glass coffee table in the middle. There was also a big wardrobe to the left.

After we finally unpacked Alice burst through the door and dragged us out of our room. I looked over at Esme who rolled her eyes. Alice all but threw me in the drivers seat. I started driving and listened to Alice.

"We have so many things to see and do. We have to start right away. I mean there's Buckingham Palace, and Big Ben, oh, and the London Eye, and shopping, so much shopping."

Alice continued to babble about what we should do. We finally decided to go to Buckingham Palace and took a tour. We all awed at the expensive paintings and furniture. "Hey look at that and that, and that." Alice said going back from room to room. I sighed. "Alice calm down please." I said. "Emmett don't touch that!" Esme exclaimed. I turned and saw Emmett trying to play with a sword.

After we finally got through the tour and a couple of broken vases later we decided to get lunch for Jacob and Nessie.

We walked around a little bit before we found a small restaurant and sat down. When Nessie and Jake finally got their food Bella asked what we are doing after this. Alice smiled wickedly at her. Bella's eyes widened when she saw Alice smile.

"No. Alice please no. Not shopping," Bella begged.

"I'm sorry dear sister but London has clothes that you can't get in Seattle."

"Didn't we go shopping before coming here Alice? Don't we have enough clothes?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella. When are you going to learn that there is no such thing as enough clothes." Alice scolded.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder. "You might as well give up now love. You know Alice will win," he whispered in her ear. Bella sighed but gave up anyway. Alice grinned triumphantly.

Once Nessie and Jake were done eating Alice dragged us down the street to a boutique called Charlotte.

"Alice can we go back to the hotel already." Bella begged after the 15th store. "Yeah aunt Alice. I'm tired." Nessie yawned. Alice sighed and put away the shirt she was looking and nodded her head. "Yes!" Bella yelled. We all stared at her. "What?" she asked sheepishly. We laughed.

We walked out of the shop and headed down the street. "Let's go on the London Eye next." Esme suggested. "Sweet." Emmett said. I looked at him. "You can't climb it like King Kong Emmett."

"Kill Joy." He muttered. Rosalie patted his arm soothingly. I rolled my eyes.

As we were walking down the street a scream broke through. We all stopped and looked across the street. There were two girls and one guy. The guy had the brown haired girl slung on his shoulder and was spinning around. The other girl was a blonde who was laughing at them.

The brunette screamed again. "Put me down you idiot!" The guy just laughed at her. "Kids these days." Nessie muttered. I chuckled lightly along with everyone else.

"Come on, let's go." I said. We started walking but then I heard a voice I haven't heard in centuries. I stopped and looked at the kids across the street. I could feel my family looking at me.

"Josh just put her down before she bursts my eardrums." I looked towards the blonde who said that. She looked so familiar. I could only see the back of her head but her voice reminded me of someone. "Yeah Josh. Listen to her!" The brunette yelled. The boy finally put her down. "Since your done torturing me, can we go to the movies now?" The boy nodded and turned to the blonde. "You coming Lena?" The blonde shook her head.

The other two started walking down the street when the girl Lena called out to them. "Don't do anything I would do!" The brunette turned around and stuck out her tongue then ran to catch up with the boy.

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered.

"Sorry. I-I thought that maybe sh-" my words were cut short when the blonde turned around. It was her. The girl who I thought I would never see again. The one girl who has been in my mind for over 300 years. Of course she looked different from the five year old I last saw maybe 16 or 17 now but i knew it was her. She still had the long golden blonde hair but now it had black streaks in it.

I stared at her and her violet eyes stared back at me. Something caught my eye. It was the locket i gave her when she was born. I can't believe she still had it.

I took one step and she took one back. I felt sadness wash through me. I heard Jasper groan.

"Carlisle?" Esme took my hand. I smiled down at her then looked back at _her. _She was glaring now.

"Elena." I whispered. She hissed. i heard Esme gasp from behind me. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that the rest of my family were shocked too.

I once agin took a step towards her, bringing Esme with me, and she once again took a step back.

"Elena please." i whispered again.

She shook her head then ran.

* * *

**An: So what did you guys think? Carlisle finally found Elena yay! this is my longest chapter yet and I am so proud of myself. I am working on the next chapter now so it should be posted soon. Happy late X-Mas guys. ALso please review.**


	8. i need help

**An: Ok this is really important. I have a new poll on my profile that could determine the fate of Daddy Dearest. I really need you to vote so I could update faster. So check it out.**


	9. I hate you

**AN: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I had a MAJOR writer's block. But the good thing is that this is the best chap so far so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't on twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Epov)

I couldn't help it, I ran. I could hear him following me, calling out my name. I pushed my legs to go faster not caring that there were humans around. I knew they wouldn't risk it. Eventually I could hear the footfalls slowing down until there was nothing. I ducked into a nearby alley and gasped for the air I didn't need. I leaned against the brick wall and closed my eyes.

_"How can he be here? He's supposed to be dead."_ I thought. After all these years he suddenly shows up with _them, _his new little family. God, I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking that maybe if he were still alive we could be a family again. The way he looked at the brunette, I don't think I've seen my father love someone so much.

"_He replaced you El_." I thought.

"_No he didn't, I mean he didn't know I was alive. Maybe we could still be a family again." _I argued with myself. I opened my eyes and sighed. Who am I kidding? We would never be a family again. He was an animal drinker while I drank animals. But maybe, no I couldn't even if he wanted me back. He left. Left me on my own with no one to turn to. He was the reason I was like this. A monster drowning in her own misery.

Him and his little family could go burn in hell for all I care. I don't need him. I've been on my own for over 300 years, I could just forget about him. Him and his perfect little family that he loves so much. And his beautiful wife, and- I growled and punched the wall that was behind me.

I have got to stop thinking about him. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I seriously needed a distraction. I steeped out of the ally and started heading to my apartment trying to clear all thoughts of _him._

I finally reached my apartment and headed straight to my bedroom. I sat on my bead and put my in my hands. "Why is life never easy for me." I whispered out loud. I looked up and found myself staring at my reflection in my mirror.

I stared at my reflection and fingered my necklace letting all the memories I had with_ him_ enter my mind. When he used to read me fairy tales or when I always made him listen to me playing the flute. I sighed. I really need to stop thinking about him. I got up and went to take a shower. I turned up the heat of the water and stepped inside. I closed my eyes enjoying the heat from the water washed down my body.

I used my favorite lavender scented shampoo in my hair then rinsed off. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror. I sighed when I noticed I forgot to take out m contacts I had on earlier. I took them off to reveal that my irises were practically black with hunger. I had the distraction I needed, hunting.

I smiled at my reflection and walked out of the bathroom to look for something to change in. I finally decided on a jean miniskirt that was frayed at the bottom, a tight fitting white tank top that stopped just above my naval showing my black belly ring. I also had a black leather jacket that stopped right under my bust and the sleeves only went to my elbow. I put on black 3in stiletto boots that went to my knees and had black fingerless gloves that went to my wrist. I left my hair down so it was pin straight down my back and made sure part of my bangs were covering one of my eyes. My make up was heavy black eyeliner with dark eye shadow, mascara, and dark red lip-gloss.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. Zipping up my jacket halfway I grabbed my keys and headed to the door.

I started my car and went to a club called Riot. As I started driving my ring that held the Cullen crest gleamed in the moonlight. I rubbed the ring then turned back to the road.

Once I got to the club I found a parking spot and headed straight to the bouncer. "Hi." I smiled at him. I saw his eyes glaze over and his heart beat pick up. "Can I go in?" I asked. He smiled, "Anything for a pretty lady." He stepped aside and I started to walk in but stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to the bouncer who was holding my arm. "My shift ends in an hour." He said.

I smirked at him. "I'll be sure to remember that."

I turned around and went inside. My nose wrinkled little when I smelled the sweat and beer mixed together. My eyes scanned the room searching through the sea of people on the dance floor.

"Hi." I heard someone say. I turned and saw a boy who looked sixteen years old was smiling at me. How he even got in here was beyond me, but he was tall for his age. I smiled back at him and his eyes glazed over. I held back my smirk. "Hello." I said.

"I'm Chris." He held out his hand. I looked at it then shook it. "Elena." I whispered looking at him through my eyelashes. He gulped.

"So, um would you like to dance?" He asked. I took a step forward and inhaled. He smelled good like pomegranates.

"Sure." His eyes widened a little but he took my hand anyway and led me to the dance floor.

Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado & Timbaland came on and I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to sway my hips. He drew me closer and I could smell him better. The venom pooled in my mouth but I swallowed it back down.

After a couple of songs I knew I would have to eat soon. Being this close to the guy was making the monster inside me go crazy. Just as I was about to ask him to leave I smelled something familiar.

Vampire.

My head whipped around to the door where I saw ten figures scanning the room. I ducked my head so they wouldn't see me.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked me.

I looked up and gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Hay do you want to get out of here?" He grinned at me and nodded. I took his arm and headed to the direction of the back door. As I was walking I caught my father's eye. His eyes were wide and they were looking back and fourth from me to the guy. I winked at him and pushed open the door.

(Cpov)

"She hates me." I muttered into my hands. After trying to catch up with Elena and failing, we headed back to the hotel room. "She doesn't hat you Carlisle." Esme tried to comfort me. I pick my head up from my hands and looked at her.

"She hissed at me Esme, hissed!" I cried. She smiled at me sadly and put an arm around my shoulder. "She doesn't hate you Carlisle, she was surprised that's all."

"I hope your right." I muttered.

"I am." She said. I smiled at her. This was why I love Esme; she always knew how to make me feel better. She was a great woman.

"We need to do something fun Carlisle, so you can get your mind off Elena." Bella said from her spot beside Edward.

"Ohh, that's a great idea Bella. We can go shop-"

"No!" We all yelled at Alice at the same time.

"Fine." She huffed. "So what-" Rosalie started but stopped when we heard Alice gasp. We all turned her eyes toward her. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring at nothing. She was having a vision. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward widen his eyes slightly.

When Alice snapped out of it she looked at me. "What did you see?" I asked her.

"Elena," I tensed, "she, she's going to kill him Carlisle. The boy is only sixteen." Vampires killing humans always bothered me but knowing my daughter was doing it made me sick to my stomach especially to someone so young.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"A club called Riot."

"Are we going after her?" Renesmee asked.

"We're going. You are staying here with Jacob." Edward said. Renesmee glared at her father. "I'm not a kid dad. And plus I don't think Jacob wants to miss out of the action." She said with a smirk. "You got that right." Jacob added. Edward opened his mouth to protest but Bella put a hand on his arm. "Edward just let her go. It will be fine."

"But-" Bella silenced him with a glare. He finally sighed and gave in.

"Alright. Let's go." Everyone nodded and we headed down to the car.

When we got to the club we all headed straight to the bouncer. All Rosalie had to do was smile and we were all in. The club was packed with people so we couldn't smell Elena anywhere.

"Do you see her yet?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. My eyes scanned the dance floor pack with people until they landed on a blonde head heading toward the back exit. I looked at the boy she was dragging with her then looked back at the girl. My eyes widened when I saw her. Elena. She smiled and winked at me then went through the door. I turned back to my family and told them I saw her. "Where is she?" Esme asked

"She went through the back door."

"Come on, we have to hurry." Alice said and we all followed her.

(Epov)

"So where are we going." Chris asked. I looked behind me and smirked. "Don't worry, you'll see." I led him farther down the alley to make sure no one could see us. I stopped when we reached a dead end. Perfect.

I stopped and turned around to face him with a small smile gracing my lips. I took a step forward and skimmed my nose up his neck and breathed in. "Mmm, you smell good." I murmured against his neck. I felt him gulp. "Th-thank you." He stuttered out. I pulled my head up and looked at him. I caressed his cheek and licked my lips. "You haven't kissed a lot of girls have you?" I asked. He shook his head in a daze. I smirked, "Its ok, I don't bite. Much." His eyes widened a little a he looked at me. "Wh-what?"

I pushed him against the wall and put my hands on either side of his head. "Don't be scared." I whispered looking at him through my eyelashes. I felt him relax a little bit. I lowered my head again to his neck and kissed his pulse point. He shivered from underneath me.

I had to time this perfectly. I could hear them getting closer. I kissed his neck then looked back up at him. "Do you trust me?" I asked. He nodded. I smirked and put my lips to his neck.

5…4

I parted my lips feeling the vein in his throat..

3…2

And bit down.

1.

I sucked at his blood feeling it rush through my mouth. "No." I heard someone whisper. Chris cried out in pain but my hand quickly flew to his mouth. Swiftly my hand turned and I heard a loud snap!

Someone whimpered. I sucked his blood until it was all gone and let go of him. His body fell to the ground in a large heap and his head was at a weird angle. I licked my lip and turned to my audience with a smirk on my face. "Enjoy the show?" I asked.

The eyes that were looking at the body by my feet all snapped toward me. I looked into each of their eyes and saw astonishment, disbelief, rage and fear. My father's eyes were emotionless.

"How the hell could you do that!?" The tall blonde, who was easily the most beautiful in the group yelled at me. I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I'm a vampire, it's what I do."

"But he was so young." She said disbelievingly. "Point?" I asked.

"My point is that he was a kid. Doing something like that makes you a murderer. No, actually it makes you a monster."

I glared at her. That bitch didn't have the right to talk to me like that. I shrugged off the wall and took a step forward. "Listen Princess, just because you hunt animals doesn't make you less of a monster than I am. Its not like you've never killed anyone before so watch it." She didn't say anything and I knew I was right but I kept on going.

"You have killed someone before haven't you? Who was it, some innocent person off the streets? A family member? An ex-lover?" Her glared intensified and my smirk got bigger. "What happened? He cheat on you?' She didn't say anything. "Broke your heart? Come on you've got to give me something to work with here. He's not the one who killed you is he?" Her glare softened and I laughed. "He did didn't he. He killed you so you killed him. See Princess, that's the difference between me and you, I kill to survive and you kill for revenge."

"Shut up." She growled.

"This is why your such a bitch isn't it," I kept going, " the man you loved, who you thought was perfect killed you and you couldn't handle it. This is rich." She growled at me and crouched. I did the same on instinct. "Rose." The big one with the biceps warned.

"Come on Rosie Posie, take your best shot." I provoked. Her eyes turned into slits and she hissed.

"Stop it." Someone whispered. My eyes snapped to my father who was looking at me with that same emotionless expression. "Rosalie stop." He repeated. Rosalie looked at him then got out of her crouched but still held her glare. The big muscled guy came up and wrapped an arm around her. Must be her mate.

"Elena," my father whispered. I straightened and glared at him. "What?" I snapped. He took a step forward and I growled. I thought I saw pain in his eyes but it was gone to quick.

"This isn't you El. I know it isn't." he said. Like hell he knew me.

"You know me!? You know me," I yelled, "You don't know anything about me! You haven't been around for over 300 years, how the hell do you know me!?" The dumpster started to shake as my voice got louder.

My father eye's flashed to the dumpster and then to me. "Elena please stop it. Talk to me." I shook my head. "I don't have anything to say to you." I choked.

"Don't do this Lena. Don't run, don't leave, just stay." He begged. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Isn't that what you _did_ dad," I spat the word as if it were a disgusting virus, "you left." I finally snapped my eyes open and looked at him. I saw pain in his eyes and regret.

"I didn't have a ch-"

"Bullshit," I was mad now and I'm sure my eyes were as black as coal, "you had a choice. You could have stayed with me. You could have stayed and we wouldn't have been in this mess. But no, you had to leave. I told you it wasn't safe but you didn't listen to me! Do you want to know funny part though; I know you knew it wasn't safe, that your chances of coming back were close to none but yet, you still left! Sometime's I even wonder if you did it on purpose just to get away from me."

He looked at me silent. "Is that what you really think?" he finally whispered. I nodded. "I didn't want to leave you El. I loved you I still do. You're my daughter, it hurt me to see cry that night. I didn't want to leave but seeing you so hurt, so afraid made me think of all the other little girls who lost their parents like your friend Ann, do you remember her? Remember how her mother was taken by one of us and how sad she was? I couldn't let anyone else feel like that. I had to do something."

I stared at him silent. I remembered Ann. She was my best friend when I was younger. We would do everything together. We especially liked to go in the forest at night even though we weren't supposed to just incase vampires lived in the forest. When Ann's mothered died because of a vampire she refused to play with me anymore.

Finally I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. You left and that's the point. And now you come back with your perfect little family expecting me to just crawl back to you. Newsflash daddy dearest that isn't going to happen!" I yelled and the dumpster flew straight at them. They all jumped out of the way just in time.

The curly haired was the first to recover. "What the hell was that?" he asked. I just smirked standing there with my arms crossed. Throwing something always made me feel better for some reason.

The bronze haired boy stood up and looked at me curiously. "It was you wasn't it?" He asked. I looked at him surprised.

"How?" I asked. He smirked and said, "I'm a mind reader." I stiffened. I hated mind reader's, they always invaded your privacy. He chuckled and helped a brunette off the ground. The way he looked at her made me knew they were mates. He smiled at me and nodded.

"You're telekinetic?" The blonde boy asked. "What's it to you?" I snapped. Before he could say anything I heard a bitch yell at me. "You tried to kill us." Princess screamed. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "You're already dead. So technically I didn't." I said annoyed. She growled.

"Rosalie stop it. It's not polite." Another brunette said. She had a kind heart shaped face that was smiling at me and caramel colored hair. I recognized her as the women who held my father's hand. I glared at her and growled which and earned me six other growls back. Her smile faltered and she looked taken back.

"Elena stop it now." My father said forcefully. I snapped my eyes toward him. "Why!? Because she's the love of _you're_ life," I emphasized you're, "because she's my new mommy. Well she's nothing to me so I'll do whatever I want."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Princess said. I glared at her then started walking forward. "Where are you going?" My father asked.

"Home." I felt someone grab my arm and I turned around. It was my dad. I was about to well at him when something clouded my vision.

They were picture, no visions of my father. Some when he was alive and some when he was a vampire. I saw him and me together, him changing the bronze haired boy, changing the caramel colored hair women, him at the hospitals treating patience, him treating the brunette vampire, him fighting newborns, and even his wedding. But the ones that were more important then any of those was him sitting in his study looking at a picture of me as a kid.

After the visions stopped I jerked my arm away like I'd been slapped. My father was looking at me curiously. "Elena?" I heard him say but I ignored him and looked at the bronze haired boy knowing he saw everything.

"_Don't say anything ok?" _I thought. I saw him nod slightly. I turned back to my father who was still waiting for me to answer him.

"Do me a favor dad?" I asked.

"Anything." He replied quickly.

"Leave me alone." I whispered. He opened his mouth to protest but I held up my hand. "Just please give me time." I begged. He closed hi mouth and nodded. I gave him a small smile and turned away.

* * *

**AN: I know Elena seems really bitchy in this chapter and may not seem like Carlisle daughter but she's hurt and doesn't want to show it so she gets angry instead. I hoped you like it and please review.**


	10. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters except Elena.**

**

* * *

**

**(Epov)**

"Elena, open the door!" I heard my friend Harmony, yell. I sighed and opened the door. Harmony was a tan brunette who had hazel colored eyes. I know I eat humans but there's an exception to every rule. "I've been calling you for the past two days. I thought you died." I snorted. As if.

"As you can see I'm fine Harmony." I said then headed to my bedroom to lie down. I heard Harmony sigh in the hallway then her footsteps heading towards my room. The ceiling I was staring at was replaced by my friend hovering above me.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." She said.

"Nothing," I said and turned my head away from her. Harmony sighed again and headed to my bathroom. I heard her shuffling through the cabinets then come in a minute later holding a basket of nail polish. "Manicure time." She sang and skipped to the other side of my bed. I laughed lightly at her. Harmony sat cross legged on the bed and picked up my hand.

"So what's wrong and don't tell me "nothing" because you and I both know that's not true." She said starting to paint my nails a hot pink. I groaned and put my free hand over my eyes. "Can we please not do this now Harm?"

I felt my hand being taken off my face. Harmony grabbed my face in both hands and made me look at her. "We are doing this now because there is something wrong with you and I'd like to know so you better tell or so help me god Elena…" She trailed off and all I could do was nod. Harmony could be scary when she wanted to be. She smiled sweetly at me then went back to painting my nails. "Star talking." She said not looking up from my hand.

I sighed. "Remember when I told you I was adopted because my mother died but my father couldn't take car of me," I looked over at Harmony to see her nod still concentrating on my hand, "well he's here and he wants me back." I said slowly. Harmony's head shot up to look at me searching my face. I put on the emotionless mask that I had perfected over the centuries. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I shrugged and turned my head so I was looking out the window. "Well, have you even talked to him yet?" Harmony asked. I felt her grab my other hand and start painting it. "Yeah and I met his family too." I said even though I really only yelled at his family but she didn't need to know that.

"Are they nice?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know but the first time I saw him he tried talking to me and I was going to let him but when he looked at hi-his wife I lost it." I whispered. I felt Harmony slow down with painting my nails. "What did you do?" she whispered.

"I ran."

"Let me guess you yelled at him and his family too, am I right?" I looked over at Harmony surprised but nodded. "They're like the Brady Bunch, it's scary." I said recalling the memories I saw of him and his family. Harmony laughed a little and let go of my hand. "There, I'm finished." She said. I looked down at my nails to see them painted a dark hot pink with black tips. I smiled at my friend. "Sweet." I complimented. Harmony gave me a small smile back but didn't say anything. I cocked my head to the side, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Do you know what I think," I shook my head and she continued, "I think you should go see him and don't run this time El."

(Edpov)

"Alice, where are we going?" I asked my annoying pixie sister who kept singing Barbie girl in her head. We were currently driving in the car to god knows where because Alice thought it would be good for Carlisle. It's been two days since we last saw Elena and Carlisle's been miserable. He's been begging me to tell him what Elena saw right before she left but I always refused. I promised her I wouldn't, I wouldn't even tell Bella which surprised everyone but even though I don't really know Elena she was still Carlisle's daughter which made her my sister . But to say I was surprised when she saw those things was an understatement.

"You will just have to wait and see like everyone else my dear brother." Alice's bell like voice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed and leaned my head on the headrest. "Fine, but can you at least think of something else." I begged. Alice giggled and switched from thinking of Barbie girl to counting in Spanish.

Bella patted my knee and I smiled down at her. Eight years she's been my wife and I loved every single minute of it. She was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me besides Nessie. "You ok?" She asked me. I nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hay lovebirds we're here." Alice called from the front of the car. I rolled my eyes but got out of the car and held the door open for my Bella. I looked around and saw we were outside of a cemetery. I looked at Alice funny.

"Aunt Alice, why are we at a cemetery?" Nessie asked. Alice smiled sweetly at her. "You'll see." Was all she said before skipping to the entrance gates dragging Jasper along with her, we had no choice but to follow.

We followed Alice to the back of the cemetery where she stopped in front of an old looking gravestone. Alice smiled at us then moved away from the gravestone. I looked at the name and gasped at it. In perfectly carved letters it said, _Carlisle Cullen._

(Cpov)

I can't believe it, Alice actually found my grave. I looked up at Alice who was smiling at me. "How did you find it Alice?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I saw us going to it when I saw us going to London." I smiled and crouched in front of my grave to look at it better.

"Isn't it kind of depressing to look at your own grave?" I heard someone asked behind me in a voice I'd been dieing, excuse the pun, to hear. I stood up and turned around to see Elena sitting on top of a gravestone. She was wearing a black trench coat with dark washed jeans and black knee high boots. Her golden blonde hair was pin straight down her back with her bangs still covering her eyes even though she had a black headband in that could've held them back. She also had a pair of aviators on, no doubt covering her red eyes.

Behind me I heard Rosalie growl still miffed from last night. "Elena." I whispered. She smiled in response. "Hey Pops." She said. I smiled back at her. I was about to ask her why she was here but Rosalie beat me to it.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at Elena. I whipped my head around to look at her. "Rosalie." I warned but she ignored me. I sighed and looked back at Elena who got up from the gravestone.

"Relax princess, I come in peace." She said while holding up to fingers to form a peace sign. Rosalie growled again but Elena ignored her and turned to Edward. They stared at each other before Edward nodded and Elena smiled at him.

"Um, what's going on?" Emmett asked. I was just as confused as he was. Edward smiled at us and shrugged. "Nothing, Elena asked me something about Rose was all." Rosalie growled at the two of them who just rolled their eyes.

"You know you never answered my question." Rosalie snapped. "What question?" Elena asked.

"What the hell you're doing here." Realization came to my daughter's face.

"Right that question. Um, I'm just paying respects to the dead." Elena said with her arms behind her back while walking over to us, a smile still on her lips. She walked past me and sat on one of the gravestones that was next to mine.

She put her hands on her lap and looked at them. I looked at her curiously. I finally heard her sigh. "I'm sorry." I heard her whisper. "What for?" I asked surprised. She shrugged. "Yelling at you, throwing a dumpster at you, take your pick." She said.

"You forgot to mention being a bitch." Rosalie added. I was about to yell at her when I heard Elena laugh. "You're right I was a bitch and I really am sorry." She said genuinely. Esme let go of my hand and walked over to my daughter. She put her hand on Elena's shoulder and smiled at her. I saw Elena stiffen a little but she relaxed and smiled back.

"Don't worry about it Elena. I know you were hurt," Esme laughed a little, "heck I'd probably do the same thing." Elena looked at Esme shocked and so did I. "Th-thank you." Elena stuttered out. Esme smiled then leaned over and hugged her. I saw Elena's eyes widen a little over Esme's shoulder and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Elena glared at me then hugged Esme back. Once Esme pulled away Elena looked back at me. "Daddy." she said and I couldn't help but grin at her. The next thing I knew I was being tackled by a white streak.

I wrapped my arms around my daughter as hard as I could. I felt Elena shaking and I knew she was dry sobbing. "I'm so sorry daddy." She whispered. I could feel her breath on the crook of my neck

"Shh, it's ok Elena sweetie." I whispered into her hair. It felt like it was the last night

I saw her when she was five again, but this time I wouldn't leave her, no matter what.

She pulled back and looked at me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you El." I murmured. "Love you too dad." She said.

"Aw." I looked up to see everyone looking at us with smiles on their faces, even Rosalie. I grinned at them and Esme came up and kissed my cheek. I looked at Elena to see her reaction but she was smiling at the two of us.

"Group hug!" Emmett yelled. I felt myself being squished by a pair of arms. Everyone was laughing at his silliness and I couldn't help but feel happy.

(Epov)

"So Nessie's your actual daughter?" I asked Bella and Edward. After making up with my father we all headed to my apartment. We were in my living room and I found out how everyone was changed and their powers. When Rosalie told me she was raped I immediately felt bad and kept on apologizing to her. She just waved it off and laughed. At least I was on better terms with her.

"Yep." Bella said.

"Dang, hasn't your mother ever told you to practice safe sex." I muttered. Bella buried her face in Edward's chest out of embarrassment while Emmett laughed. "Thanks sis." Edward said rolling his eyes but still smiling. I grinned at the word sis. My dad wanted me to live with him in Forks and I accepted. Of course I had to drink animal blood though. Ew.

"Where's your bathroom." Nessie asked me. "Go down that hallway first door on your right." I told her. She got up and started walking to where I pointed.

"So I know all of your stories but I don't get how Jacob fits in to all of this." I said turning to him. He smiled at me. "I imprinted on Nessie." He said proudly. I just stared at him like an idiot.

"What?' I said dumbly. Jacob sighed. "Imprinting is when werewolves/ shape shifters find their true love. All it takes is one look and we love them forever." He explained. "And how old is Nessie?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "She's eight but she looks fifteen." Edward said. "Huh," I flicked my tongue off my tooth a habit I had, "and how are old are you Jacob?" I asked. "24." He said slowly.

I nodded. "So you're basically a pedophile **(def. an adult who likes kids in **_**that**_** way)**." I told Jacob. Jacob's eyes widened and there was a moment of silence until Emmett started laughing. Everyone joined in after that and my dad and Esme were biting their lip so they wouldn't laugh.

"No I'm not a pedophile." Jacob said once everyone quieted down. "Whatever you say dude." I said. He opened his mouth to argue again but Nessie came back. "What was so funny?" She asked. Edward still chuckling answered her. "Nothing, your aunt was just telling us a joke." I grimaced at the word aunt. Edward saw my face and asked what was wrong. "Don't call me aunt, it makes me feel old." Everyone laughed a little at this.

"You are old." Emmett pointed out. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, Rose what was that for?" Emmett asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't tell someone they're old Emmett." Alice chirped from her spot on Jasper's lap. I rolled my eyes at them. "Yes Emmett, I am old but I don't look old." I said. "Right." Emmett said slowly. I shook my head.

"Elena," I heard Esme say, "Do you mind telling us how you were changed?" I whipped my head around to look at her. "How I was changed?" I asked and she nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Um sure, after you supposedly died," I told my father, "grandfather of course took care of me. He would teach me about the church and god everyday and of course being me I thought is was absolutely boring and could care less. I always was one of the boys and everyone time I came home I would get a lecture about me not acting like a proper women. One day I found him sitting with _Nicholas Carmichael_." My dad growled when I said his name. He always hated the Carmichaels.

"Who was Nicholas Carmichael?" Nessie asked. I sighed. "He was a pompous jerk who only cared about money. Every night he would be with another women and he was always drunk. Everyone knew it too but they refused to believe it because his father was the richest man in London at the time." I explained. I looked over to see my father glaring out the window with his hands balled up into fists at his side. He was so totally not going to like what I was going to say next.

"So I came home and saw my grandfather sitting with Nicholas at our table. My grandfather told me to take a seat and I did. He told me that he had good news but he wanted Nicholas to tell me. Nicholas grabbed my hand, got down on one knee, and told me I was going to be his wife." I heard something rip and I looked down to see my dad rip some fabric off the couch.

"Looks like someone needs anger management." I heard Emmett mutter. I ignored him and continued with my story. "After he told me that I was outraged. There was no way I was going to be married to a pig like him. And I told him exactly that. I ripped my hand away and slapped him, hard," I looked over to see my dad smile, "so after I slapped him he finally got the memo and left. Of course my grandfather was outraged and started yelling at me about my duty to this family. I had enough and ran out. I ran into the woods that were behind our house and kept on running. When I finally stopped I was lost but at that moment I could have cared less. I started walking not knowing where I was going when I heard someone behind me. I spun around to be faced to face with a pair of red eyes. The next thing I knew I feel a fiery pain in my body and I wake up as a vampire." I finished looking out the window.

"You don't know who changed you?" My father asked. I shook my head. "Then how did you deal with blood lust?"

"I met a couple of vampires who helped me." I told him. He nodded at me. "So what are your powers?" Alice asked me. I shared a knowing glance with Edward. "Well as you know with the whole dumpster thing I'm

telekinetic, you know, moving things with your mind."

"Sweet, move something." Emmett begged looking like Alice bouncing in his seat. I laughed at him. I held out my hand and looked at the flower that was in a vase. A yellow daffodil flew over to my hand and I caught it. I handed it to Nessie who giggled. And just to show off I made Emmett float into the air. And of course him being Emmett he didn't notice until he was falling. He shrieked and I slowed him down once he was about to reach the couch and sat m=him down gently.

Emmett had a big grin on his face. "That. Was. Awesome!" He yelled then got a dreamy look in his eyes. I looked over at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "He's planning all kinds of pranks with the use of your power." He told me and I nodded.

"You're not finished are you?" Jasper asked me. Startled I looked over at him. He was so quiet I forgot he was even there. I could feel everyone looking at me. If I could blush I probably would have. "You have another power El?" My father asked me. I nodded and took a deep breath. "I can see people's pasts." I said slowly. "You can see people's pasts." My father repeated and I nodded. "Aw, why does she get all the cool powers?" Emmett whined. I laughed at him along with everyone else.

"So does that power work like my visions?" Alice asked. "Kind of," I answered, "When I see people's past I have to _want_ to see it."

"Meaning?" My dad asked. I sighed. "Meaning that I can't just go up to a person, hold their hand and see something. My subconscious needs a reason. Sometimes if I go into emotional overload I can see something and sometimes they just happen randomly. And if I touch someone the visions are clearer and I can see more. But if I'm not touching that person the visions are fuzzy like bad connection on a TV." I explained to them.

My dad turned to me. "That's what you saw that night in the alley wasn't it?" He asked. I shifted in my seat and scratched my head. "Um yeah." I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly did you see?" He asked. "Things." I said simply.

"As in my past, things?" He asked with a smirk and I nodded. "I see." He responded then quickly kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at him surprised and he chuckled. I shook my head. Weird.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Alice whisper. I turned my head to see Alice's eyes wide. "I totally forgot that your room isn't ready yet Elena." She said hastily. I raised my eyebrow. "I have to go shopping now. Come on Esme." Before anyone could move Alice dragged Esme by the hand and was out the door. I sat there opened mouthed staring at the spot Alice was sitting in.

I heard someone chuckled and turned to see Bella laughing at me. "You'll get used to it." She said. I just nodded still surprised.

"So who wants to play Wii?" Emmett asked. I turned to grin at him. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**An: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? If you don't reiew I won't know so please review.**


	11. Home Sweet Home

An: Sorry i havn't updated in a while but now i have so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters except Elena

* * *

(Epov)

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!_

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway

"**Is he always like this?" I asked my father a little bit terrified. We were on the plane heading to Forks when Emmett got the crazy idea to start singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana into Rosalie's brush that he found in her purse.**

**My dad chuckled and nodded. I just gaped at him and turned to my idiot of a brother. "Sit down Emmett." Rosalie hissed at her husband. Either he didn't hear her or was ignoring her because he kept singing.**_**  
**_

_No way to know for sure  
I figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows_

If I'm not doin' too well  
Why be so hard on myself?

"**Sing with me Elena!" Emmett said or actually sang. I was about to protest when he pulled me from my seat and twirled me. I shrugged. Why not?**

_Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right_

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end  
You know I do

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
Again and again  
'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect  
You live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)  
No no  
Nobody's perfect!

**When we were finished singing we bowed to the crowd whose faces were a mix of shock, amusement, and anger, *cough* Rose *cough*. I smiled at Emmett and then skipped to my seat and sat down. **

**"So what ya think?" I asked my dad who was laughing. "Very nice." He complimented after he was done laughing. "Thanks." **

**"Elena, I didn't know you could sing?" Esme said from beside my father. I just shrugged. "It's one of my many hidden talents." She giggled slightly. I smiled at her then turned back to Emmett who was getting yelled at by Rosalie. **

**"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that." She hissed. "But Rosie, I was bored." He whined. Rosalie glared at him before getting up and coming towards me. I looked up at her curiously but she just grabbed my arm and towed me to a couple of seats that were empty. **

**I sat down in one and she sat down in the other. "You're not really mad at Emmett are you?" I asked so she could only hear. She shook her head and smiled. "No, it's just funny to see him squirm." I nodded. "So when are you going to decide about "forgiving" him." I used air quotes when I said forgiving. She shrugged. "I'll give it a couple minutes before he comes over here with puppy dog eyes begging for forgiveness then I'll forgive him." **

**I nodded. "You know, you're a really good singer El." She said. I looked at her surprised. "Um, thank you." She just smiled at me. **

**"You know Rosalie, I'm really sorry about what I said in the alley." I said. She just laughed. "I already told you, it's ok. You didn't know." I smiled at her but I still felt a little guilty. "And don't feel guilty." She added. **

**"I thought Edward was the mind reader?" I asked her suspiciously my eyes narrowing playfully. **

**She just laughed and so did I. "So, friends?" I asked after we stopped laughing. "No," she said and my face fell. "We're sisters." I smiled brightly at her. She smiled back and hugged me. **

**Just then Emmett came over pouting. I looked over at Rosa and she winked at me. "Rosie." Emmett said with puppy dog eyes. She glared at him. "What Emmett?" She said stiffly.**

"**Won't you forgive me?" He said jutting his lower lip out further making him look like an idiot. Rosalie looked at him and giggled. "Of course Emmett." She said. Emmett grinned at her and pulled her into a kiss but before their lips could meet I held my hand in front of their faces. **

"**Can you guys not make out until I leave?" I asked disgusted. I seriously didn't want to see their make-out fest. They nodded and I swiftly got up and started walking down the aisle. **

**I was going to go back to my seat by my dad but I saw Bella talking to them so I decided to talk to Edward. I found him sitting by one of the window and I plopped down on the chair next to him. He tore his face from the window and smiled at me.**

"**What's up?" He asked. **

**I sighed. **_**"I wanted to talk to you." **_**I thought.**

**He raised an eyebrow. "What about?"**

"_**My dad and Esme."**_

"**What about them?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." I murmured. My eyes flashed over to my father who was talking with Esme while she giggled. They were so happy together it hurt to look at them.**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Edward to see him smiling sadly at me, no doubt hearing my thoughts. **

"**He loves you. You know that." He stated. **

"**I know, but…" I trailed off my mind thinking about my dead mother. I wasn't even supposed to be born.**

"**Elena don't think like that. Your father loves you even if he wasn't in romantic relationship with your mom. Sure you weren't planned but you should have seen Carlisle when he was thinking about you before he found out you were a vampire. He's happier now with you here El." He said grinning at me.**

"_**Really?" **_**I thought. He nodded at me. I smiled slightly at him but I couldn't still help feeling resentment towards Esme. Edward sighed at my thoughts.**

"**You should talk to Esme, she already thinks of you as a daughter." I looked at him surprised. I was about to say something when I heard Emmett.**

"**Elena I'm bored." He whined from behind me. I looked back at him. "What do you want me to do about that?" I asked him annoyed. He shrugged. "Entertain me." I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at her husband.**

**I sighed but then an idea came to me. Edward laughed at my thoughts and I heard Alice giggle no doubt seeing what I planned. "Fine Emmett, I'll entertain you." I said. He grinned at me and started to bounce up and down in his seat. **

**I got up and walked over to Jasper. He looked at me curiously. I smiled and bent down so I could whisper in his ear. "When I tell you, send a wave of fright at Emmett." He looked at me weirdly but agreed to. I thanked him then walked back and plopped on a chair by Nessie. Jacob was on her other side. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I shook my head at her. "Just watch." She nodded.**

"**Emmett press the stewardess button." I told him. He looked at me curiously but did it anyway. A girl in her twenties with blonde hair in a bun came wearing a big smile. "What can I get you sir?" She asked him. "Water." I said at vampire speed. "Um can I have a cup of water?" He asked her. She nodded and walked away to get him water. **

"**Um what was that?" Emmett asked. "Just wait." I told him. He sighed impatiently. The stewardess came back a couple minutes later rolling a cart of drinks down the aisle. She stopped it by Emmett and I nodded at Jasper. He saw me and I saw Emmett start to twitch. His eyes were roaming everywhere and he looked really jumpy. "Here you go Sir." The stewardess said. Emmett jumped and caused her to spill the water onto the poor man who was sitting behind them. "Hey watch it." The man yelled. **

"**Oh, I'm so sorry." The stewardess said and was about to walk over to help him when I made the pitcher of water that was on the cart float in the air. Emmett saw it and screamed like a girl. "There are ghosts on this plane!" He yelled then ran to the nearest bathroom. I laughed imagining him curled into a ball rocking back and forth.**

**My family and I started laughing while everyone else just looked lost. "Nice El." Nessie said. "I smiled at her bowed. "Thank you."**

**(1hour later)**

**Emmett came out of the bathroom 15mins later after my little prank, saying that it was Jasper's fault he screamed like a girl. Of course it was Jasper's fault he screamed but who knew Emmett had such a girly voice.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, we have finally landed in the Seattle Airport and we hope you had a nice flight." A stewardess said over the intercom. I grabbed my things and stretched, even though I didn't need to. **

**I followed my family out of the plane and to the parking lot. Alice already delivered our luggage to the house. **

**I made a face at the weather. Emmett saw me and laughed. "Don't worry, it gets worst." **

"**Greaaaat." I said sarcastically. My father put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry El, you'll get used to it." I sighed but nodded.**

**He led me to his Mercedes and I got into the back seat. Esme got in the passenger seat and my dad started driving. As we were driving all I could see was green, green, and did I mention green. **

"**Ew, is everything covered in green?" I asked my father. He chuckled at me and I scowled. **

"**It's Forks Hun, the rainiest place on earth. What do you expect?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not this that's for sure." I muttered. Esme and my dad laughed at me and I just rolled my eyes.**

**Soon we were pulling into a dirt road surrounded by more trees. We pulled up to a house that was breathtaking (same description in Twilight).**

**I got out of the car slowly my eyes trailing the house. "This is beautiful Esme." I said sincerely.**

"**Thank you Elena." I heard her say. "Come on lets go inside." I nodded and followed my dad who was carrying our luggage. The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside.**

"**Elena come on. I want to show you your room." Alice said excitedly while bouncing up and down. Seriously, what is with this family and bouncing. **

**I chuckled and nodded. Alice took my hand and dragged me up the stairs at vampire speed. She stopped in front of a door and stood behind me.**

**I felt her hands cover my eyes. "Alice what are you doing?" I asked slowly. I heard her tinkling laugh. **

"**It's a surprise silly. No peeking until I tell you too, kay?" She asked. I sighed. "Alice is this really necessary, I mean-" **

"**Not until I tell you too, kay?" She asked more forcefully. I nodded scared of her. For someone so small she sure was demanding. "Good." She said, her happy mood back. **

**Bipolar much? I heard Edward laugh downstairs. **

**I heard Alice open the door and she pushed me in. "1…2…3!" She let her hands fall away from my face and I gasped. The walls were a lavender color with black trimming. There was a big bay window that led to nothing but you could see a stream in the distance. There were to doors to the side that I'm sure was the closet and bathroom. In the middle of the room was a big, black four poster bed that had a purple comforter. The pillows were black but had purple swirls on them.**

**I had desk that was holding my ihome and imac. Sitting next to it were a few beanbag chairs. The shelves were full of all my cds and books I had. I was surprised when I saw my guitar leaning against the wall.**

"**I saw it at your apartment so I brought it." Alice said from beside me. **

**I looked at Alice and swept her into a big hug. "Thank you Alice its perfect." I told her sincerely. She laughed. "I'm glad you like it." Just then everyone else came in to check out my new room.**

**I looked at my father and hugged him. "This is great daddy." I told him. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead. I went over to Esme and kissed her on the cheek. I laughed at her surprised face. "Thank you too Esme. It's amazing.' She smiled at me. "I'm glad you like it Elena." I smiled a ther. **

**After everyone calmed down about my room everyone filed out to do their own thing. I fell down on my bed and smiled.**

**Home sweet home.**

* * *

An: So what do you think? I won't know if you don't review so review, now!


	12. Meeting

**An: Oh god you guys. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. My computer crashed so I had to stat all over again. But here is the next chapter to daddy dearest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**(Epov)**

"Elena, I'm going to work. I'll see you later alright?" I heard my dad say on the other side if the door. I sighed and got up from my bed where I was tuning my guitar. I opened the door to reveal my father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Do you really have to go?" I asked with a mock pout. He chuckled and nodded. "Fine, but I don't know what to do today." I whined. Everyone was out. Esme was at Home Depot, the guys were hunting, the girls were shopping and Nessie was with Jake.

"I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself," my father said eyeing my guitar.

I sighed. "Fine, go, but it's not my fault if I die of boredom." My dad laughed at me. "You're already dead Hun," I scowled at him. "Go look around Forks or something okay?" He suggested.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. He kissed my cheek and left.

I flopped down on my bed. What to do? I decided to take my dad's advice and look around Forks. I got up and headed to my closet slipping on a pair of ripped jeans. I put on a white shirt with black half sleeves and white Nikes that had a black swoosh. Looking in the mirror I decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face. I huffed when my bangs kept on falling in my eyes. Since they wouldn't stay I let them be and jumped out the window.

I ran through the forest behind our house at vampire speed. One of the perks of being a vampire is being lightning fast. I ran not knowing where I was going until I smelled something funny. Stopping, I sniffed the air. It reminded me of Jacob, wet dog.

I wrinkled my nose but didn't think anything of it. I just kept on running until something ran into me… hard. I felt myself fly back into a tree.

_What the hell?_

I growled and got up. In front of me was a big, black, furry dog **(Sam)**. It howled and three more came out of the bushes **(Leah, Jared, Paul)**. All I could think was, _Oh shit._

They all growled at me while I stared like an idiot. "Nice doggy." I said throwing my hands up in surrender. The big black one took a step forward and the others followed suit. I sighed. If they wanted to fight, then I'll fight. I crouched glaring at them.

"Come on Fido, bring it on." The grey wolf growled and took a step forward but the black one growled and he stopped.

I put on my signature smirk. "Looks like he has you on a short leash, huh Spot?" That did it. He growled and lunged at me. With a flick of my wrist I sent him flying into a tree.

You have got to love telekinesis.

The other wolves' eyes followed as he flew into a tree. I laughed and their heads snapped toward me. The other wolf got up and growled with the others. I just smirked and crossed my arms. "Bring it on puppies," I said. They all crouched and sprang at me at the same time. I quickly dodged them and ran.

My feet hit the ground over and over as I ran. I could hear the wolves following me. They were growling and snarling loudly. I jumped off a tree and did a flip. I was running again before my feet even touched the ground.

I looked over my shoulder to see them catching up. I cursed under my breath. I looked back in front of me and skidded to a halt.

In front of me were four more wolves **(Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady)**. I turned around and started to run again but the other wolves were already there. My eyes widened. How many were there?

I looked around me to find an opening but I couldn't see anything. I was completely surrounded.

**(Apov)**

"Ohmigod! Look at these shoes!" I squealed. They would so totally match my new Calvin Klein dress. "Alice can we go now?" Bella sighed. Exasperated I looked at her. "Bellaaaa," I whined, " just a couple more stores and then we're out of her I promise." She glared at me.

"That's what you said the last time Alice." Rosalie said from the dressing room. I rolled my eyes. "When will you guys appreciate fashion?" I asked,

"We appreciate fashion Alice," Rose said coming out of the dressing room, "but you take appreciation to a whole new level."

"Yeah, it's more like obsession." Bella added looking at her nails. I glared at both of them.

"I am not ob-" I stopped when something clouded my vision.

_(vision)_

_Elena jumped out the window and started running through the forest. She kept on running then topped. Her head pointed up sniffing the air. Her nose wrinkled but she kept on running until something ran into her. I saw her slam against the tree then everything disappeared._

_(End vision)_

I gasped and realized someone was holding my arm. "Alice are you ok?" Bella said from beside me. I ignored her and tried to look for Elena's future. I came up blank. That meant one thing, the wolves.

Cursing I dragged my sisters to my car completely forgetting about shopping.

"Alice what's going on?" Rosalie demanded when we reached my Porsche. I sighed. "Just get in and I'll explain everything on the way." Rosalie looked at Bella who just shrugged and got in the back. Rose followed her. I got in the driver's seat and was hitting 80 before we even made it out of the parking lot.

"Ok Alice, tell us what's going on." Rose said again. I glanced at her then retold my vision that I had earlier.

"Why would they attack her, she's one of us?" Bella asked. I glanced at her through the mirror.

"She has red eyes remember? And plus, I don't think Jacob ever told them about her so they wouldn't know," I said and she nodded. "Rosalie call Carlisle and tell him what happened and to meet us at the house," I instructed. She nodded and took out her phone.

A minute later her phone snapped shut. "He'll be there and is calling the boys and Esme."

"What about Jacob?" Bella asked.

"Edward's going to see if he can get Jake to calm down the pack," Rose told her.

I sighed and pressed my foot harder on the as pedal. I hope we get there on time.

**(Epov)**

I am going to die. I am going to die. I chanted in my head as the wolves closed in. My eyes skimmed over them looking for the smallest opening but there was nothing. I couldn't hurt them because they were Jake's friends so I couldn't use my power. I cursed under my breath and kept on backing up until I hit a tree. Suddenly an idea came to me.

Just when the black wolf was about to lunge at me I turned around and climbed up the tree. I stood on one of the branches and looked down. The wolves were looking at me wide eyed. I giggled as one of them tried to jump up the tree.

Grinning I crouched then jumped off the branch doing a spin in the air. Once my feet hit the ground I started running. I could hear the wolves barking finally catching on.

I glanced behind me to see them at least a mile away. I let out a laugh and kept running. I pushed my legs faster until I couldn't hear the wolves anymore. I stopped to rest a little bit even if I didn't have to. Something flashed in the corner of my eye and I turned toward it just to be slammed into again.

**(Spov)**

_"Dude, come on!" _Quil called to me. I growled at him.

_"Excuse me for being all the way in Canada!" _I yelled back.

"Chill guys there's only one of them anyway," Jared said calmly.

_"If there's only one then why are all of us coming?"_ I asked.

_"Because Sam said this one seems really powerful,"_ he said.

_"Powerful how?" _

_"As powerful as throwing Paul into a tree without even touching him,"_ Leah snickered. She replayed the scene in her head and I barked out a laugh.

_"Shut up. It was unexpected alright!"_ Paul growled.

_"Of course it was Paul,"_ Leah said sarcastically.

_"Don't worry Paul we won't- oh shit!"_ Collin yelled.

_"What?"_ I asked frantically. Collin replayed what happened in my head. They had trapped the blonde vampire but she wheeled around and climbed up a tree. I saw her laugh as Sam tried to climb the tree. Suddenly she jumped off the branch she was on and landed on the ground and took off running.

_"Come on idiots!"_ Sam yelled. I could see them following her and I pushed my legs faster.

_"Seth, do you think you can try and stop her since she's heading in your direction?"_ Sam asked.

_"No prob Sam,"_ I said. I followed the guys' vision and pushed my legs faster I the direction of the vampire. As I got closer I could smell her but she didn't exactly smell like a vampire. There was a sweet smell like lavender and a sour one that smelled like lemons. It actually smelled really good. I cleared my head of that thought and focused on the task at hand.

I could see the vampire in the clearing as I drew closer. I made sure to pass her so she could see me and once she turned around I pounced. We landed with a thud on the ground. I growled and lowered my head to her neck when her eyes snapped open.

I got lost in her ruby red eyes and it felt like everything disappeared. It was like nothing in the world mattered besides her. All I could see was the angel in front of me, from her golden hair and snowy white skin, she was a vision.

She stared back at me, not afraid but curious. Her lips parted as to say something but a howl broke through the silence between us. She looked towards the forest then back to me quickly, as if suddenly realizing where she was.

Suddenly I was air born and crashing into a tree. I picked myself off the ground quickly to see the angel staring at me looking almost guilty. I gave her a wolf grin to show I was ok and saw a smile on her face that was quickly replaced with a glare when the rest of the pack came.

I quickly cleared all of my thoughts of the beautiful vampire in front of me. Paul stepped forward to lunge at her and she took a step back, her glare intensifying, almost daring him.

_"Paul, the treaty line!"_ Sam yelled in his thoughts. Paul stopped abruptly. The vampire smirked at him, "What's wrong Fido?

Afraid your master will yell at you for breaking out of the doghouse?" She asked innocently in her sexy British accent.

_"That's it!"_ Paul growled in his mind. Before any of us could stop him he lunged for the vampire. Before Paul could even get close to her though, a white streak rammed into him. The two bodies landed with a thud o the ground. Paul quickly got up and so did the vampire that rammed into him. I recognized quickly that it was Emmett.

"You're on our land," he growled. Paul glared at him until Sam barked at him telling him to come over. Paul huffed and trudged back over to us.

I looked back to the blonde vampire to see her glaring at Emmett. "I can take care of myself you know," she said crossing her arms. Emmett guffawed and walked over to her. "Of course you could kid," he said patting her head. She scowled at him just as the rest of the Cullens came through the trees.

Carlisle immediately went up to the blonde vampire. "Elena, are you all right?" He asked frantically. Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Carlisle narrowed his eyes slightly at her before glaring at all of us and boy did he look pissed.

"Is there a reason you're attacking my daughter?" He asked us. I looked at him surprised. There was no way in hell that he could have a daughter.

"Your daughter?" Sam asked changing into his human form. Carlisle nodded stiffly. It was then that I noticed how they had the same golden blonde hair and facial features. I also noticed the ring on Elena's finger, a ring that had the Cullen crest on it. The same one that Carlisle had.

Shit. If this was his daughter then I was totally screwed. I just imprinted on her.

* * *

**An: Please review and if you have any ideas about the next chapter I would love to hear them.**


	13. Shut up!

An: All right you guys. I am so sorry that i have not uploaded in forever but I couldn't find inspiration for this chapter until recently. I know it's reallly short but it's mostly just a filler chapter so we could get a look into Seth's mind. Next chap is what Elena thinks and the meeting. Enjoy!

* * *

"_What!" _I heard the rest of the pack yell in my head. I winced from the noise.

"_What the hell do you mean you imprinted on her?" _Leah yelled.

"_Seriously dude!" _Quil said.

"_It's not like I made it happen!" _I snapped back.

"_Wonderful. My baby brother __**imprinted**__ on a __**leech**__." _Leah cried. I growled at her. Embry nudged me, "_Chill Seth"_ I stopped growling and settled on glaring t her instead.

"_I don't know what the big deal is, Jake imprinted on a vampire." _I muttered.

"_First off, Nessie is part human, and secondly, she doesn't drink human blood!" _Leah snapped.

" _Lay off Leah, we all know you were checking out Nahuel when he was here." _Jacob's voice suddenly came in our heads.

"_Hey Jakey­, 'bout time you got here," _Paul said.

"_Yeah, where are you anyway?"_ Jared asked. Looking around I noticed that Nessie and Jacob were missing. I wonder why I missed it before, oh right because I was to busy ogling Elena.

"_I was taking Nessie up to Denalie to visit Tanya and the others," _I heard Jake say.

" _Well it's about time you got here, you missed Seth imprinting on the newCullen,"_ Collin said.

"_Elena? Yeah I know, congrats by the way man. Ness is going to be so excited when she finds out."_ After he said that I immediately panicked.

"_No, no, no, no, no! You cannot, repeat not-"_

"_Not."_

I glared at Brady, _"Tell Nessie, because if you do, Nessie will tell Bella, who will tell Edward, and if they know Alice will know and she would tell Jasper, who would probably blurt it to Emmett, who will tell Rosalie. And Rosalie being the bitch she is will either tell Esme who would tell Carlisle or tell Carlisle right a way but either way I'll be screwed." _

"_Well you might want to tell Edward that,"_ Brady pointed out. I looked at Edward to see shock and amusement in his face.

"_Please, please do not tell anyone even Bella, and tell Alice the same thing if she knows,"_ I begged glancing at the pixie, who was jumping up and down. Edward nodded his head ever so slightly.

"_Thank you."_

Just then Jacob burst into the clearing with Nessie on his back. I watched as Nessie jumped off his back and ran to Elena pulling her into a hug.

"Woah," I heard her mutter staggering a bit.

"Are you all right? Jacob told me what happened," Nessie asked frantically.

I watched Elena roll her eyes. "I'm fine. It's not like these puppies can do much damage anyway," she said smirking.

I heard Paul growl at her and I growled at him.

"_Better watch it Paul, Seth looks like his ready to kill,"_ Colin joked. I rolled my eyes at the exaggeration.

Suddenly I felt a raindrop on my nose. Looking up I noticed the rain start to fall.

"Maybe we should continue this later. Tomorrow perhaps?" I heard Esma ask Sam.

"Fine we'll meet you at your house tomorrow then."

I watched as Carlisle nodded at him. "That's fine, we will clear up everything then." Sam nodded once before turning into his wolf form.

"_Let's go." _I glanced at Elena to see her staring at me. She smiled a little when she saw me starring. I grinned at her.

"_Yo Seth, let's go." _Paul said. I rolled my eyes before following the rest of them.

"_Well that was interesting," _I heard Jared say.

"Yeah, meet me at my house tomorrow at noon," Sam said, "and Seth?" I lifted my head to look at him. "You'll tell me about what happened back there."

* * *

An: do u like it? Hate it? Review so I will know and you can give me ideas for the next chapter.


	14. The Day Just Keeps Getting Better

**AN: OHMYGOSH! I am sorry. I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever. My internet hasn;t been working for a month and I just got it fixed. But have no fear i have the next chapter. It's not a s long as i would like it to be but I wanted to put something up for you guys. I promise i will have anoth chapter by tomorrow or monday. But for now enjoy this chapter. Review!  
**

* * *

Those eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful dark brown eyes. The way they stared into my eyes was unnerving. It felt like the wolf could see into my soul. Like everything I felt or heard or saw he knew. It scared me, but at the same time I strangely liked it. No one had looked at me like that in over a hundred years. Not since-.

_"No Elena!Don't think about it!" _I yelled at myself. Groaning I fell back on my bed. I shouldn't be thinking like this. It was just a wolf. A wolf! They were just stinky flea bags. There was nothing special about them. As if I would ever date a werewolf.

I stiffened. Dating? Why they hell would I even contemplate that? Shuddering I stood up and walk to the door. I really needed a distraction. I walked down the stairs, my heels clicking on the wood floor. Downstairs my father was on the couch with Esme, both of them reading a book. Edward was sitting on the piano bench writing a new composition into a notebook. I could hear Nessie and Bella poking around the kitchen.

My father looked up at me and smiled as sat down in the chair across from him. "Hey Light," he said. I laughed lightly at his old pet name. "Hi daddy, what's up?" I grinned. My father looked towards Esme. She gave him a look and he sighed. I heard Edward laugh and I looked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing El." He said. I glared at him. "Elena?" My father said. I pulled my eyes away from Edward and looked toward my father expectantly. "Yes?"

"Esme and I would like to tell you something," he started out slowly. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, what is it?" My father swallowed.

"We're enrolling you into La Push High School."

There was a moment of silence as I absorbed my father's words.

"YOU'RE PUTTING ME IN SCHOOL!!!!" I shrieked standing up. I could hear Emmett's boisterous laugh from upstairs. I growled clenching my fists. My father stood up slowly holding his hands up in a calm down gesture. "Just calm down Elena." He said slowly.

"I am calm!" I growled at him.

"Oh yeah, your sooooooo calm," Edward muttered. I snapped my head towards him and glared. He smiled innocently. "Elena, school isn't that bad," my father said. "I know how easily you get bored. It'll give you something to do."

"Plus you'll be with me," Nessie said coming out from the kitchen with Bella following. I looked at her. "Do you like school?" I asked. She stared and stayed silent. "Exactly," I said turning to face my father. I crossed my arms and gave him a look. "Do you really expect me to go. I mean, there are _humans _at that school. Humans that I can _eat._" I stressed.

My father rolled his eyes. "You won't have to go until after Christmas break. By then you'll already be hunting animals." I made a face at that.

"Dad, do you really want your daughter, your baby girl, to be subjected to the minds of little boys who _just _discovered the opposite sex. I mean do you know the things that go through their mind. I'm surprised you even let Nessie go there." I said shaking my head in disapproval.

"The boys at school aren't that bad," Nessie insisted. I glared at her. "Shut it kid, this is for your benefit too."

My father gaped at me. "Maybe she shouldn't go," he said slowly. I grinned on the inside.

"Carlisle, be reasonable. Elena is over three hundred years old. She is more than capable of protecting herself from human boys. Plus, I think you should be more worried about the boys then her." Edward said rolling his eyes.

I glared at him. _"You really hate me don't you?" _He grinned innocently at me. "I don't hate you sis. I love you which is why I'm doing this."

"Yeah, love you too _little _brother." I grinned as he scowled.

"I'm older than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Physically? Yeah, you are. But actual age wise? I've got you beat by a couple centuries."

He opened his mouth to retort but got stopped by Carlisle. "That's enough both of you. Elena, Edward is right. You're going."

I sighed. It was time to pull out the big guns. I clasped my hands in front of me, jutted out my lower lip into a pout and bowed my head so I could look at my dad through my eyelashes giving him my best puppy dog pout. "Do I really have to go Daddy?" I asked in a small voice.

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Well-i-it-you, ugh, Esme help?" He pleaded.

Esme rolled her eyes at him but looked at me with a smile. "I'm sorry Elena but you still have to go. We already submitted the paper work and everything."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." My father smiled at me and patted my arm. "Thank you El. You'll have fun don't worry."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered walking towards the front door. "I'm going to go take a walk."

"That's fine but make sure to stay close. The wolves are coming soon."

I froze with my hand on the door knob.

"Well this day just keeps getting better doesn't it?!"

* * *

**AN: Review please.**


	15. Smile

_"Yo Seth slow down dude!" _Embry called in my head.

Jacob's pack-me, Leah, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady- along with Sam's pack-Paul, Jared, and the four new wolves Riley, Tristan, Josh, and Chris, were all going to the Cullen's house to talk about Elena.

Elena. A grin came to me just thinking about her. It was only a couple hours since I saw her last and I was already starting to feel the affects of imprinting. The lonely feeling when she wasn't there was so strong it hurt.

_"Leave him alone Embry, he just wants to see his precious Elena." _I rolled my eyes as they snickered.

_"Oh shut up Jake, don't act like your not dying to see Nessie," _Leah said.

_"Yeah Jake. Just last night he was complaining about not seeing Nessie. His precious girl. The love of his life. The keeper of his soul."_

_ "Shut up Quil!" _Jacob yelled as we all snickered.

_"You guys, let's stop we're getting close to the Cullen's." _Sam said. Looking up, sure enough we were only couple yards away from the ending of the tree line that led into the Cullen's yard. We all stopped and went behind different trees to transform into our human selves.

Immediately I could feel the heat rush through my body and the popping of my bones as they settled back in place. I put on a pair of cutoff jeans and went to meet the rest of the pack. We walked up to the Cullen's laughing and joking about Claire dressing Quil up as a princess again.

"I thought I smelled wet dog." The familiar British accent made me look up. Sitting on the railing of the Cullen's back porch was Elena. Her blonde hair was loose, cascading in waves down her back. She had a purple head band in it that matched the purple turtleneck sweater she was wearing and her skinny genes were tucked into gray boots**(outfit on pro)**. She looked beautiful.

Her eyes skimmed over us until they rested on me. We looked into each others eyes and just like before it seemed like time stopped. Her eyes seemed to widen slightly but other then that she didn't turn away and neither did I.

"Jacob!"

I sighed as Elena looked away. I unwillingly pulled my eyes away from her and watched as Nessie flew into Jacob's arms. He laughed spinning her around.

"You should have been here earlier Jake. You totally missed Elena's huge fit," Nessie said as Jake put her down.

"I didn't have a fit," Elena protested.

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "So they told you huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sucks for you."

"Thanks. You know I bet this was all Alice's idea."

"Actually it was Emmett's," Nessie said. Elena gaped at her before growling. "I'm soooo going to kill Emmett." She said before she disappeared.

"Um what just happened?" Tristan asked. He was one of the newer wolves along with his twin brother Riley. They were both seventeen though Riley always acted older. Tristan's hair was gelled into spikes while Riley's hair was buzzed.

Nessie laughed, "Come inside and we'll tell you OK?" While we were following Nessie inside she came to walk beside me.

"So... Elena huh?" I stopped and gaped.

"How did? Jacob!" I yelled angrily. He turned around to look at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry dude. You know I can't deny her anything."

"Or maybe it's because you suck at keeping secrets." Leah said as we went into the living room. All the Cullen's were their except Emmett and Elena. My heart sank not seeing her.

"Emmett you idiot get back here." I heard someone yell. We all looked towards the stairs to see two white blurs speeding down them. Suddenly, Emmett was standing behind Nessie. His hands were on her shoulders holding her there. Elena skidded to a stop in front of the girl.

"Really? Your hiding behind your niece. You really are an idiot." She said disbelievingly.

"As long as you don't kill me, I'm fine perfectly being an idiot."

"That's enough both of you. Sit down." Carlisle ordered. Elena gave one last glare to

Emmett before sitting down next to Jasper and Alice. Emmett slowly came out behind Nessie before speeding over to where Rosalie sat and placing her on his lap. He stuck his tongue out at Elena who just rolled her eyes.

"Please sit down," Esme said kindly to us wolves moved around so we were either standing or sitting on the floor or available seats. I sat right across from Elena next to Nessie and Jacob. She looked at me and I stared back giving her a small smile. She didn't return just kept on staring at me expressionless. I frowned and turned toward Sam who started talking with Carlisle.

"Nessie told us you were going to explain why your daughter was chasing Emmett around." He said.

"We decided to enroll Elena into school with Nessie." Carlisle responded. My eyes widened. Elena, my Elena, would be going to _La Push _High School. That meant I would be able to see her everyday. I resisted the urge to dance but grinned.

"Well I don't have a problem with it but what about her diet Carlisle. She drinks humans right?"

"Yes, but we're about to change that. As soon as her eyes turn black-which should be soon-we'll take her hunting."

"Sorry dad but I can't do that." Elena said. I snapped my head over to look at her.

"And why not?" Sam demanded.

Elena put on an apologetic face. "Oh didn't tell you? I'm a member of PETA, and I think drinking animal blood is considered animal cruelty."

I snorted out a laugh. Elena looked towards me and wink. I could feel my heart beat stutter.

"Elena that's enough. You're going to school and you're hunting animals. We already agreed on it remember." Carlisle said.

"Fine," Elena sighed.

"Well since that's settled," said Sam, "We still need to get her scent so we won't accidentally attack her again."

Carlisle looked pleadingly at Elena. She groaned before standing up from the couch and walking towards the door. We all followed her out the door me right behind her.

"First drinking animal blood, then school, and now I'm being sniffed by a bunch of dogs. Wonderful." I heard her mutter.

"Not a dog person?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh I'm a dog person trust me, but I prefer dogs that actually stay dogs."

I grinned at her and she grinned back, sending a shiver through my body.

"I'm Seth."

She stopped and looked at me. "Elena."

"I know."

She rolled her eyes but was still smiling. "I think your friends are waiting for you."

I looked behind me to see Leah waiting for me at the edge of the forest.

"I'll be right back," I said before loping off to the trees.

The heat rushed to my body and my bones popped, stretching as I changed. Shaking my head I caught up with the rest of the pack, some of them already starting towards Elena.

"This is so wrong," I heard her mutter as Josh came up to sniff her in his white wolf form. Chris whined when he came up shaking his head at the stench.

I came up towards her slowly. Her eyes met mine and she stiffened even more. Slowly-still looking in her eyes- I sniffed her shoulder. Immediately the scent of lavender and lemons assaulted my nose. I pulled back slowly to see her close her eyes and then slowly open them to look at me with a small smile. I gave her a wolfy grin before going to stand over by Jacob.

* * *

**(Epov)**

Seth.

His name was Seth. The first moment I saw him I knew he was the sandy colored wolf in the clearing. He had the exact same dark chocolate colored eyes as the wolf and was just as beautiful in wolf form as he was human.

He had beautiful russet colored skin and drool worthy six-pack. When he smiled, dark lips pulled back to show pearly white teeth, that seemed to make him younger. Black shaggy hair fell into his face and partially covered those beautiful brown eyes that seemed to change color in the light. Right now though, they were a dark amber color standing out from his sandy colored fur.

I barely notice the rest of the wolves come up to me as I stared at him. I wasn't sure what my face looked like but I tried to keep it a neutral mask.

Felling a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see my father looking at me. "The wolves want to know about your powers."

I nodded. "I'm telekinetic, which is why Fido over there," I waved in the direction of the silvery gray wolf who growled, "Flew into that tree. I can also see the past of people's lives by touching them **(I changed the way Elena's power worked just because it's easier to do. So know all she has to so is touch the person)**."

A murmur went through the wolves.

"Is that possible to have two powers," Edward said monotonously reading one of the wolf's mind.

I shrugged crossing my arms. "Apparently."

"Thank you. We must go now." Edward said. My father nodded. "Thank you." The black wolf nodded and loped off others following him. Jacob went towards Nessie and I watched Seth walked toward the woods.

He stopped and turned to look at me. I smiled at him to and gave a small wave. He grinned at me as much as a wolf could before loping off into the trees.


End file.
